


On the edge

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor wants to try a different approach to make Logan beg.





	On the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 21: size difference + edging + swallowing!  
This has been a LOT of fun to write! >:D

Victor had kidnapped Logan once again to have fun with him.

He had tied him to a bed, arms and legs spread, completely vulnerable and open.

The runt hadn't been happy about it, of course. He had struggled against his restraints as soon as he had gained consciousness again, insulting his captor as usual.

Victor had just laughed in his face, crawling on the bed between the other's legs until he was facing his dick.

Logan stiffened and pressed his lips together when his nemesis grinned and licked his lips.

"I wanna try somethin' different today." Creed said.

He enjoyed the shiver and rush of adrenaline that crossed Wolverine's body, already feeling his excitement grow inside him. Then he slowly and skilfully licked Logan's dick to get him hard.

The hero stared at the ceiling, heavily breathing through his nose in the effort of controlling his reactions and not get aroused.

It was useless, Victor's rough tongue brushed against his sensitive skin and sent electricity right to his groin. He couldn't help but get hard, but he still did his best not to moan nor give the other any kind of satisfying reactions.

Creed grinned when he heard Logan pant and his heartbeat faster than usual, when he smelled and tasted his excitement, when he felt and saw his dick twitch under his tongue.

He wrapped his lips around the other's tip and sucked, immediately swallowing it all.

Wolverine couldn't prevent himself from gasping at that, cursing his nemesis's lack of gag reflex as his arousal grew quickly and risked to make him lose control of himself.

Victor was doing his best to do just that, bobbing his head up and down and sucking him off.

Logan felt his control gradually slip from his grasp, his mind clouding in pleasure as hot waves of excitement crossed his body and pooled in his groin. It didn't take long for him to be forced to give up, moaning and panting as his hips jerked towards that warm and skilful mouth.

Creed continued until he could taste the runt's pre-cum, then he suddenly let go of his dick.

Wolverine groaned in complaint, thrusting his hips in the air in an effort or bringing himself over the edge where Victor had left him.

Sabretooth chuckled, amused by the sight of a few drops coming out of his victim's dick. He hadn't been unaffected by the whole situation, his own dick hard between his legs, but he had other plans for the moment.

He waited for some moments for Logan to calm down, then he started to lick and suck on his balls.

Wolverine promptly resumed his moaning, shivering and jerking his hips as pleasure built inside him once again.

Victor delicately took each of his balls in his mouth and sucked, then he licked them everywhere he could reach, brushing against the runt's dick with his nose.

Again, as he felt the other too close to his orgasm he stopped stimulating him.

Logan pulled on his restraints as if it helped him reach his orgasm, whining. He still didn't beg nor called the other for more.

That stubbornness didn't nothing but arouse Creed even more, considering it a challenge to make him do what he wanted.

He waited again for him to calm down, then he lifted his hips and spread his buttocks to lick his hole.

The hero almost shouted, his hole twitching needingly at those rough and wet caresses.

Victor reserved it the same treatment as Logan's genitals, licking and sucking profusely. When he felt it was relaxed he pushed his tongue in, wetting and massaging his insides.

Logan's moans got louder and louder, his whole body shaking for the uncomfortable position and the pleasure. He chased his orgasm again, and for the third time Creed pulled away just as he was about to come.

"Just lemme fuckin' cum, you bastard!" he barked.

Sabretooth laughed, sitting up between his legs to look at him.

"Oh, now you wanna cum? Didn't you say you didn't want me to touch you?" he mocked him.

Wolverine growled, glaring at him.

Victor looked straight into his eyes, pushing a finger inside him with no warning. He felt his dick twitching when Logan gasped and shivered, his angry expression melting into pleasure.

He moved his finger in and out, curling it to rub his victim's insides and focusing on his sweet spot as soon as he found it.

The hero panted and moaned, his sweating body trembling and his chest quickly raising and lowering.

Creed waited to see some drops of pre-cum come out of Logan's dick before retracting his fingers without letting him reach his orgasm again.

"Fuck!" Wolverine shouted in frustration.

His dick hurt from all that teasing without release, his balls full and heavy, all of his body tense with need.

Victor bent down on him again, licking and sucking his dick while fucking him with one finger.

He brought Logan to the edge of orgasm again and again, tormenting him for hours without completely satisfying him.

"Please, lemme cum!" the hero gave up in the end, shamelessly begging.

Creed left him on the edge a few more times just to enjoy his pleas, then he crawled on him and showed him his erection.

"Suck me well an' I'll let you cum." he said.

Logan barely had the time to open his mouth before Victor shoved his dick inside it. He sucked and licked him as best as he could, closing his eyes to fight back his gag reflex as his captor thrust into his throat.

Sabretooth groaned in pleasure, grabbing his victim's hair to keep his head still as he mercilessly fucked his face.

Wolverine did his best even if his throat spasmed every time it was forced to welcome Victor's dick, but that only seemed to excite him more.

It didn't take long for Creed to cum, all that edging had lowered his resistance too. He growled in pleasure as he unloaded in his victim's mouth, still holding him still by his hair.

Logan winced at that, but he couldn't spit the semen.

Sabretooth grinned as he caught his breath, looking at the hero's disgusted expression.

"Swallow." he ordered.

Wolverine glared at him, but when Victor finally pulled out of his mouth he did as he had been told; he knew better than disobeying in that situation, especially after all that torment he had had to endure until that moment. A single drop escaped his lips and rolled down his cheek, making Victor lick his lips.

"Good boy." he purred. "I'll give you your prize."

He crawled back between Logan's legs, raising his hips and positioning himself before roughly penetrating him. He didn't let his victim get used to the intrusion before ramming inside him, grunting for the effort and pleasure.

Wolverine first moaned in pain, but soon he was shouting in pleasure. He had been edged for so long that it took him very little to reach his orgasm, unloading on his own belly.

He wasn't given a chance to enjoy it, though, as Victor kept on fucking him violently.

The hero's voice got so loud it cracked, his dick jumping on his belly after every thrust, his insides clenching rhythmically around his nemesis's dick.

They came again, almost at the same time, moaning in pleasure.

They stood still and panted to catch their breath, tired but satisfied.

When Victor pulled out his semen dripped from Logan's hole to the bed, making him grin in amusement.

He got up and dressed, then he leaned on his victim to untie one of his hands.

"See ya next time, runt." he said.

He left, leaving the hero to deal with the other bonds and his shame.


End file.
